Daily Actvities
by Spritesier
Summary: Mikazuki yang lelah. Kogitsunemaru yang trauma. dan hubungan antara Kanesada dan Horikawa yang tidak direstui. DRABBLE. Warn inside. DLDR. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER :**

 **TOUKEN RANBU! ONLINE (c) DMM, NITRO+**

 **WARNING:**

 **JUNK-HUMOR. LONG DRABBLES. OOC. TYPO(s). WRONG EYD. AND OTHER MISTAKES**

* * *

 _ **Beutifully Drama**_

* * *

.

Seseorang dengan status pemilik para tsukumogami itu melirik kepada salah satu katana miliknya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sedang memerhatikan kelopak sakura yang terjatuh pelan ke sisi tangannya.

Sang saniwa mendecih, ia tidak memilih melirik katana dengan status _tachi_ itu, hanya memilih melihat refleksinya dari kolam ikan yang ada di dekat mereka berdua, refleksi tachi dengan iris berhias bulan sabit itu begitu sempurna dengan bulan yang menghiasi refleksi di kolam itu.

Untuk beberapa kalinya, sang saniwa kembali mendecih terang-terangan.

"Oi, Mikazuki." Sang saniwa membuka suaranya, masih tidak memilih memandang orang yang ia panggil.

"Ya.. Aruji?" Di balas sahutan halus dari pedang tempaan Munechika itu.

Sang saniwa tidak langsung menanggapi sahutan Mikazuki, angin malam datang dan memainkan rambut mereka pelan.

"Kenapa...?" Sang saniwa menunduk dalam, ia mengapalkan jarinya.

"Aruji... " Mikazuki tahu, bahwa sang saniwa akan kembali menyalahkannya. Mikazuki memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin di malam hari ini. Semua itu memang salahnya, tapi apakah Aruji akan kembali membahasnya, apakah aruji tahu semakin ia membahasnya, itu makin memperbesar rasa bersalahnya? "Aruji, Aku—"

"Diamlah!"

Mikazuki terhentak, Arujinya memang sekarang sedang memandangnya, tapi pandangan itu bukanlah pandangan yang dapat Mikazuki artikan, pandangan itu... seperti menelanjangi habis-habisan.

"M-Mikazuki... kau..." Suara sang Aruji mulai bergetar. "Mitsutada... Yagen... Taikogane..." Sang aruji menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan sesuatu yang sudah jelas Mikazuki mengetahui. "... Bahkan... Tsurumaru..?" Suara sang Aruji sudah parau, tatapan itu melemah, menjadi tatapan yang jauh Mikazuki tidak mengerti. Sang Aruji kembali menunduk. Dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Mikazuki tahu, ini semua memang salahnya. Mengenai Mitsutada, Yagen, Taikogane dan juga... Tsurumaru. Mikazuki mengetahuinya dan ia telah mendengar ini berulang-ulang kali dari sang saniwanya. Layaknya tombol _repeat_ yang permanen, Mikazuki tidak bisa menghentikannya selama sang saniwa belum memaafkannya.

"Aruji, ...kumohon, entah berapa kali anda akan mengulang semua ini, menyalahkanku lagi, lagi dan lagi, kau dan aku tahu bahwa ini semua—"

"Diam." Desis Aruji dan itu sukses memotong dan membungkam suara Mikazuki sampai Mikazuki benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau itu..."

Mikazuki memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu ritme ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ritme ini.

"Kau itu... KENAPA KAU SEINDAH INI MIKAZUKIII?!"

Mikazuki tidak memilih memandang arujinya, hanya memilih melirik kolam ikan dengan ekspresi lelah. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Aruji akan selalu bertanya kenapa ia memiliki paras yang indah dan menyalahkannya begitu saja.

"KAU BAHKAN MEMBUATKU BERPALING DARI MITSUTADA, YAGEN, TAIKOGANE DAN- DAN... TSURUMARU!"

Ya, ya, ya, Mikazuki mendengar ini beribu kali. Kalau tidak salah Mitsutada juga pernah disalahkan kenapa sang Uchigatana itu memiliki otot yang sempurna oleh saniwa.

"Mikazuki k-kau..." sang Aruji menatapnya penuh dendam. "Sudahlah! Keindahanmu membuatku selalu ingin menyalahkanmu!"

Mikazuki hanya melemparkan senyum palsu, tentu saja, yang malem-malem diganggu sama tingkah absurd siapa yang gak emosi? "Kau memang selalu iri denganku ya, Aruji, Haha—"

"ARUJI! JIJI-SAN! Sudah malam, ayo masuk!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, disana ada Hasebe di teras rumah. Ah, pedang yang loyal sekali.

.

* * *

 _ **Horror of warehouse**_

* * *

Di citadel ini ada bagian-bagian yang jarang tersentuh dan segelintir pedang memang tidak mau memasukinya karena desas-desus yang terdengar dengan cepat (Terimakasih kepada Tsurumaru, Namazuo, Kashuu, kalian ember sekali, btw). Salah satunya adalah gudang yang tidak jauh dari kandang kuda, gudang itu digunakan untuk menyimpan makanan kuda-kuda, dan kadang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu, contohnya masker lumpur Midare yang disembunyikan Atsushi dan Gotou.

Dan untuk hari ini, Saniwa memerintahkan Kogitsunemaru untuk mengambil pasokan makanan untuk kuda-kuda kesayangan sang Aruji. Tumpukan jerami itu bukanlah benda ringan yang bisa diangkat begitu saja oleh para tantou adiknya Ichigo yang shota-shota dan trapper. Jadi saniwa meminta bantuan Kogitsunemaru.

Oh ya, kalau Kogitsunemaru tidak salah ingat, kayaknya dia juga disuruh bersama pedang lainnya tapi siapa ya? Tidak terlalu penting sih, Kogitsunemaru yakin dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian.

Tapi yaa, kata Kashuu kalau di gudang ini ada penunggunya. Peduli amat deh, Kogitsunemaru membuka pintu gudang itu, suara berdecit pintu usang menjadi atsmosfir tersendiri bagi Kogitsunemaru. Pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, dan parahnya, tumpukan jerami itu adanya di bagian belakang gudang.

Kogitsunemaru berjalan pelan, _'Makin masuk makin merinding ya,_ ' Kogitsunemaru berbatin _nganu_ —ambigu. Suara gemerisik jerami kering yang dia injak makin memperkeruh suasana, makin masuk ke area gudang makin merinding, tapi gak apa-apa Kogitsunemaru'kan _tsuyoi_.

Berdo'a dalam hati dan meneruskan langkah, ia yakin dewi Inari akan melindunginya dari malapetaka atau ketempelan makhluk gaib (gak ada nyambungnya sih, secara dewi Inari itu dewi rejeki). Jika normalnya sepuluh langka hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh detik. Tapi bagi Kogitsunemaru ini terasa sepuluh jam.

Wajah sangar dan berotot tapi takut hantu? Sip lah.

Kogitsunemaru mengambil dua tumpuk jerami dan mengangkatnya. Saat ingin berbalik, seketika ia mengingat pepatah ngaco seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang katanya sudah berpengalaman di dunia _lain_.

 ** _'Kalau kamu lagi di tempat horror atau sepi! Jangan pernah menengok atau berbalik ke belakang! Jangan pernah!'_**

Wajah dan perkataan Kashuu terngiang di kepala Kogitsunemaru.

 ** _'Lha, Kalau mau balik gimana dong? Masa ngancurin dindingnya? Yeee, ngaco!'_**

 ** _'Ya emang begitu!'_**

 ** _'Bohong ah!'_**

 ** _'Beneran! Ciyuus beb!'_**

Lha kok malah percakapan Yasusada dan Kashuu yang terngiang di kepalanya? Kogitsunemaru menggeleng cepat. Dia bingung ingin mengikuti petuah Kashuu atau berasumsi sama dengan yang diasumsikan Yasusada kalau perkataan Kashuu itu bohong?

Percaya Yasusada saja deh, secara dia bernuansa biru dan biru itu warna Lance dan Kuroko, mereka unyu dan dapat dipercaya.

Kogitsunemaru menarik napas pelan, lalu berbalik—

" _Nee, Mitsuketa kara..._ "

-ada kuntilanak berambut hijau dengan mata merah kuning di sana.

Kogitsunemaru sontak berbusa dan pingsan seketika.

Sang Kunti—atau sebenarnya adalah Nikkari—bersikap seperti _tidak tahu apa-apa_.

"Eh, Kogitsu- _san_ , aku sudah menemukanmu lhoo, kok pingsan?"

Dan jelas, Kogitsunemaru tidak bisa menjawab. Mendadak koma, mendadak tidak sadar, mendadak tidak bernapas.

"Yaudah deh, bawa jeraminya saja. Maaf ya Kogitsu- _san_ , nanti kupanggilkan Ishikirimaru deh. Tapi aku bawa ini dulu. _Jaa matta ne_." Nikkari mengangkat dua tumpuk jerami dan melenggang keluar seakan tidak berdosa. Dasar tidak tahu diri.

(dan setelah kejadian itu, Kogitsunemaru trauma dengan gudang itu dan selalu menyeret Mikazuki ataupun Ishikirimaru untuk menemaninya pipis di malam hari.)

.

* * *

 **Relationship**

* * *

Segala hubungan yang ada di citadel adalah hal yang sangat krusial bagi Aruji, karena yang bersangkutan jomblo luar biasa. Kalau di citadel, saniwa Cuma ingin di temani Hasebe dan sekali-kali main sama Mitsutada dan men- _stalking_ Urashima Koutetsu.

Tapi kita tidak akan membahas saniwa.

Hubungan yang paling terlihat di citadel ini adalah hubungan Horikawa Kunihiro dengan sebilah Izuminokami Kanesada. Mereka tampak berjodoh, mereka tampak _canon_ , mereka tampak terlahir untuk membuat sejarah. Tapi nyatanya, hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan antara suami dan istri, hanya sebatas asisten dan tuannya.

Asisten dan tuannya memang, namun dalam taraf manga yaoi erotic, hubungan antara asisten dan tuannya adalah sesuatu yang begitu sasuga. Tapi kembalilah ke realita, ini bukan _setting manga Yaoi erotic,_ dan juga kalau benar-benar ingin ke realita, Kenesada hanyalah pedang dan Horikawa masih missing.

Tapi, yang sibuk dengan hubungan antara kedua pedang Hijikata itu bukanlah yang besangkutan. Namun yang paling gencar mengenai hubungan mereka adalah Yasusada dan Kashuu atau biasa disingkat anmitsu oleh fangirl.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di teras, teh ditengah mereka. Mereka berdua asik memerhatikan Horikawa dan Kanesada yang sedang bermain di bawah pohon, mereka memang tidak bernyanyi dan berlari mengitari pohon itu. Tapi dengan alaynya Kashuu bisa merasakan cinta di antara mereka

' _Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~'_ Kashuu mendadak nyanyi dalam hati.

"Oi, Kashuu." Suara menggelitik dari Yasusada menganggu pemikiran Kashuu mengenai iklan suatu mereka kopi.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu hubungan antara Kanesada dan Horikawa? Kudengar mereka kepergok pacaran di dapur sama Mitsutada-san." Yasusada menyesap tehnya, lalu melirik ke samping tidak jauh dari mereka, di sana ada Uguisumaru yang sedang berbicara dengan burung. Heh?

"Baguslah, mereka tercegah dari perbuatan yang tidak-tidak. Dapurkan tempat yang sehat. Kalau tidak salah tempat pacaran Mitsutada-san dan Ookurikara-san juga di dapurkan?"

Dapur memang tempat yang sehat untuk berpacaran, yang tidak sehat itu kamar, kamar aruji, dan gudang. Tapi kalau untuk urusan Mitsutada dan Ookurikara, itu bisa ditoleransi, karena mereka sudah dewasa dan tahu yang sehat dan tidak sehat.

Lain urusan dengan Horikawa dan Kanesada, remaja kalau diserang napsu kadang kebablasan yang tidak sehat, seperti dinner dengan junk food di kamar aruji ataupun pacarannya di kamar sendiri dan minum-minum bareng Jiroutachi. Itu tidaklah sehat. (Kalau Higekiri nimbrung ngobrol, dengan polosnya dia pasti bilang, "Yang gak sehat itu -biiip-")

"Hee, kau mengetahui itu?" Yasusada kembali menoleh ke arah Kashuu.

Kashuu menghela napas pelan, "Itu informasi yang umum Yasusada, kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

Mitsutada dan Ookurikara 'kan pernah jadi trending topic.

"Tentu tidak, itu juga tidak penting."

"Oh ya, mengenai Horikawa dan Kanesada, sepertinya mereka terjebak di hubungan cinta tapi di halang gengsi." Kashuu ikut meyesap tehnya, lalu kembali menfokuskan pandangan kepada Horikawa dan Kanesada.

"Kayaknya yang kehalang gengsi itu Kanesada deh. Horikawa 'kan lepas aja untuk menunjukan cintanya, 'Kane-san! Kane-san!' itu yang selalu dia ucapkan."

"Benar sih. Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau Aruji tidak terlalu suka hubungan Horikawa dan Kanesada."

"Hmm, kuyakin dia iri."

"Ya, dia memang iri."

Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menoleh ke suara bising yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Disana ada Aruji yang sedang menyiram dengan selang air kearah Horikawa dan Kanesada, di belakang Aruji, tak jauh dari mereka ada Hasebe yang sudah masang muka pasrah.

"Jangan pacaran mulu! Zinah, woi! Zinah! Hasebe! Bantuin dong!"

"Aku akan melindungimu, Kane-san! Jadi larilah!"

"Horikawa...? Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau harus lari Kane-san, atau— UHUK!" Ini Horikawa keselek air yang disiram oleh Aruji.

"Horikawa! Tidak, bertahanlah!"

"J-Jangan mendekat Kane-san, atau Uhuk—kau akan terluka—uhuk!"

"H-Hori!"

"A-Aku... mencintaimu, Kane—"

"BUBAR PADA LUU! PACARAN AJA KERJAANNYA!" Mendadak Aruji makin beringas.

Disisi Yasusada dan Kashuu, Kedua Uchigatana itu _sweatdrop_.

"Aruji rusuh ya."

"Iya, rusuh."

.

.

* * *

 **Segini aja? Yaa segini doang emang. Sebenarnya ada beberapa prompt lagi, tapi itu belum rapi dan terkesan di tulis acak-acakan dan tidak niat (emang yang di atas enggak, hah?), jadi segini dulu, kalau ada waktu akan saya rapihkan dan saya publish ulang disini haha. Oh ya, mengenai saniwanya, saya ngambil nameless, genderless, dan ageless saniwa aja. Karena saya kurang percaya diri membuat karakter saniwa, haha #plaked.**

 **Oke deh, segini saja! Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata bagus, tapi saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca, btw.**

 **Regard, Spritesier.**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
